


Mituna ==> Say Goodbye

by adieuophelia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieuophelia/pseuds/adieuophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>latuna sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mituna ==> Say Goodbye

Mituna ==> Say Goodbye  
“G’bye Tunie, I’ll be back soon!” Latula yelled from the other room. You shouted back something that didn’t sound English but Latula just laughed and left. You smiled; she always understood what you were saying. You walked over to your video game console and put in Troll Mario Kart. It was the only game you could play without Tulip’s help.   
After a few intense rounds, you heard something.   
“Tula?” You called out. No reply. It must have just been your imagination. But after a few minutes, you heard it again. It sounded like someone saying your name! “Hello? Who are you?” You asked. You heard it laugh.   
“Hee hee hee… Hello Mituna…” Its voice was eerie, slow and echoing. Like it was in your mind.  
“Who are you? Where are you?” You took off your helmet and squinted your eyes, scanning the room for another person.  
“You idiot! It’s me! I’m in here!” Suddenly, pain started shooting through your brain. You couldn’t believe it… Whoever it was, was actually in your mind…  
“What do you want?” You asked it.  
“Oh, Im just bored. Just hanging around, you know?” It giggled again. It obviously had a weird sence of humor…  
“Oh… Well do you want to play Troll Mar-“  
“No, you idiot! Fuck, youre even more stupid than I thought!” Huh? This was one rude voice.  
“Im not an idiot! Latulip says im her special boy!” You smiled widely, Latula always called you special.  
“You dumbass, she calls you special because shes too nice to say retarded! How can someone be so fucking stupid?” No… This yelling was giving you a headache.  
“Shut up! Im getting a headache!” You yelled, making your head throb. All the voice did was laugh again, and it took a deep breath before screaming.  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! FUCKING DIE YOU BITCH. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU HERE, NO ONE LOVES YOU! “TULIP” HATES YOU! SHE JUST STAYS WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE PITYS YOU!” He just kept shouting… and shouting… and shouting… and never stopped. You plugged your ears but nothing helped. Scream after scream, shout after shout.   
After a while, you stopped caring about the noise and more about the words. They were all so mean! Things no one should be told… You had had enough.  
“STOP IT! STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS! THEYRE NOT TRUE!” but this only made it laugh more, and get louder. It started inviting its friends, and they all joined in. You couldn’t take it anymore  
Mituna ==> Make them shut up  
You ran to the bathroom and got out all the headache pills, eating every last one. This didn’t help at all, and only made you drowsy. You stumbled to the toilet and threw up. It burned your throat and tasted bad in your mouth. But the voiced wouldn’t stop. You shook your head, trying to get them out, but only got dizzy. You screamed, trying to overpower them, but only lost your voice. You stumbled to the mirror and looked at yourself. Your face was read, eyes swollen and your lips were trembling. This wasn’t you… this was a fake! You punched the mirror, but nothing happened, the fake stayed in place. You punched and punched and the mirror shattered. Finally, the fake was gone.   
But the voices were still there. They screamed at you. You couldn’t get them to stop! You Screamed at the top of your lungs, and rammed your head into the wall. They were getting quieter! You kept hitting your head, blood began to drip down your forehead, but the voices were going away. Finally, after pounding and pounding, there was silence. You fell to the ground as you heard Latula scream.

Latula ==> Run inside  
You were almost back, with your arms filled with new video games, when you heard a crash, like the breaking of glass. “Tunie?” You called, unlocking the door. You opened the door, and heard a scream. “Mituna!” You ran to where the scream was coming from and saw him.   
He was on the ground, blood seeping from his head, glass shards in his hands and tears in his eyes. There was an empty bottle of prescription headache medication. You were on your hands and knees in seconds, your heart beating a million and a half times a minute. You put your fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse. You counted one… two… three… and you felt it. A slow and faint throb, but it was there. You almost yelled in relief.   
You picked up his body, he was so light, and ran out of the house crying. You would find help and he would live. You didn’t know how or why he did this, but you knew that you would save him. You had to save him. He was the love of your life and you would do anything for him. But at that moment, the love of your life was gone. Right there in your arms.


End file.
